I'll Always Be Right Here
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks
Summary: It's been four days since the death of Mor'du's and almost the death of her mother, Elinor. How does Merida cope with her feelings and will Elinor come in and save her daughter from complete regret and sadness


It has been four days after Elinor was transform from bear to human again and the death of Mor'du. Rain fell heavily on the Scottish Highlands. Everybody was inside their homes all warm and cozy and everybody in the castle of DunBroch was having a calm and easy day. Elinor just woke up from her slumber four hours after everyone. Ever since she transform from a bear to a human again, she had been sleeping a lot due to the loss of sleep she had to make up. Elinor got up and decided to go downstairs to be with her family she felt that these pass four days she haven't been spending enough time with them. As she went downstairs, she was soon greeted by her triplet sons, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish down by the stairs. They give their mother a hug and kiss. "Oh I love ye three too" Elinor said happily as she hug and kiss each one of her sons. Just then her husband, Fergus came in and kiss wife. "Good afternoon love" he said with a big smile. "What? It's noon already!" Elinor said in shock as she look at Fergus. "Aye" Fergus reply back to her, nodding his head. "Why didn't ye wake me up?" Elinor ask confuse. She wonder why Fergus wouldn't wake her up. "Cuz love ye needed yer rest and plus I told everyone to take a calm and easy day off today. They been working very hard ever since this morning while ye were still sleeping" Fergus explain to Elinor. "Oh well if that's the case thank ye Fergus fer doing that" Elinor said as she gave him a big hug. "Ah it's no big deal Elinor, it's my job as king to rule and give orders anyway" Fergus said as he return the hug. "Oh that reminds me" Elinor said as she broke the hug. "Where's Merida?" "I don't know love she said she was going out to do some practice shooting but that was a few hours ago" Fergus answer. Elinor then look out the window and saw the pouring rain then back at her husband "She went out in the pouring rain! Fergus! Why didn't ye stop here?!" Elinor said in distress. "I try to love. When I went to tell her it was poring out there she had already left!" Fergus said as he put his hands up showing that he was innocent. Elinor sigh then she look back at her husband "Stay here and watch the boys while I go find Merida okay Fergus?" "But Elinor, I can't let ye go out there alone!" Fergus said cautiously. Elinor then puts him at ease by saying "I'll be fine dear. I am the Bear King's wife after all" Fergus chuckle then reply by saying "Okay, just make sure ye and Merida come home safe together" Elinor nodded at Fergus and she then quickly grab her hooded cape and lantern and headed out the door.

* * *

Elinor walk into the forest with her lantern shouting her daughter's name "Merida! Merida!" Elinor went in deeper to the forest, shining her lantern. Only she found was just animals "Merida! Where are ye lass!" Elinor shouted again. She kept finding animals and plants. Finally, she found Merida sitting on a log in the middle of an open area. "Merida!" Elinor exclaim as she headed towards her daughter "mum?" Merida said lowly as she watch Elinor approach her. Elinor look around and saw every target with arrow right on the bullseye!"Well at least ye were practicing yer shooting" Merida did a little smirk but didn't say anything. She just did a shudder. Elinor saw Merida do a shudder, she knew that she will be cold "Here, take my hooded cape. Ye gonna catch a cold out here or worse!" Elinor said as she was about to take off her hooded cape but Merida stop her by saying "No mum,I rather stay here and freeze to death! I deserve it anyway since I almost got ye kill in bear form for my silly freedom. I find it fair" Elinor was completely stun by what Merida just said. "Merida! Why would ye say that?" Elinor ask trying to figure out why she would say such a thing. They stay quiet for a few minutes "Why mum?" Merida began "Why what dear?" Elinor ask still trying to figure out what her daughter is going to say. "Why do ye always keep doing things fer me..even daring to risk yer life fer me" Merida confess as she slowly look down. '_So this is what's been bothering her' _Elinor said to herself. She then put an hand on Merida's shoulder and proudly said with a smile "I'm yer mother Merida! I won't let anything happen to ye and I'll always protect ye! Because I love ye Merida" Merida could of sworn that her heart flutter inside her chest when she heard this. "I love ye too mum and I'm..so..s-sorry…" Merida voice then trailed off as she started to fall. "Merida!" Elinor said in alarm as she caught her daughter in her arms. She put a hand on Merida's forehead but quickly withdrew it from the intense heat that was coming from it! "Oh no! Yer burning up lass!" Elinor quickly pick up Merida and carry her on her back and pick up the lantern as she headed for their home. While she was walking, she felt her daughter stirring. "m-mum?" Merida mumble as she try to focus her eye sight. "aye I'm right here darling. Just stay awake okay" Elinor said as she kept her eyes straight ahead so she won't run into anything. "I-I'll try.." Merida said feverish then she slowly slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

Not a few minutes later, Elinor and Merida arrive back home. Elinor quickly brung her to Merida's room. She took off her wet gown and got a new one out. Before she put the new gown on, She notice the gash on Merida's right arm. Images of how she hurting Merida and Fergus started to flood back into her mind like a river. She then went her drawer and pull out a bandage and wrap it around Merida's wounded arm. Elinor then went downstairs to go get a wet towel. When she came back upstairs, she put the towel on Merida's head. Elinor watches Merida sleep for a few minutes. She then pull up a chair next to the bed and sat there. Elinor felt her eyes was going to well up in tears as she grab Merida's hand tightly and silently thought to herself 'poor lass catching a terrible fever like this' As Elinor was about to release her grip on Merida's hand, she felt a little resistance. She look up at Merida. Her eyes were halfway open and she had a look of worry on her face like she was afraid if something. "Yer leaving me mum?" Elinor then started crying and said "No lass, I'm going to be right here, I'll always be right here" She gave Merida a teary smile. Merida sigh in relief "that's good..this brave wee lass needs ye here" she then gave Elinor a weak smile. Elinor couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she gave Merida a big embrace. Merida return the hug back and they stay that way for a long time.

* * *

**I hope you guys love this** **one! Please review!**


End file.
